


Corellian Hold ‘em

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, fluffy fluff, implied waxer/boil, listen waxer drags boil every single time he possibly can, made up card games, no one believes it until they see it, rabble and loudmouth are practically unstoppable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: The boys teach Rán how to play Corellian Hold 'em. It goes about as well as expected.





	Corellian Hold ‘em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is thanks to a conversation between [ Jesse ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I, and I just couldn't get the image of Rabble and Loudmouth out of my head. This was my first time writing Aure and Rán and it was a lot of fun! Shoutout to Jesse and [ fandumbandflummery ](http://fandumbandflummery.tumblr.com/) for the names of the cards, and an extra to Jesse for the name of the game.   
> Aure, Rán and Loudmouth belong to Jesse.

Rabble, Loudmouth, Ruckus, Mischief and Aure were collectively teaching Rán how to play Corellian Hold ‘em in the rec room on the  _ Negotiator _ . It depended on who you asked, as to how it was going. 

Every time Rabble, Ruckus and Mischief was stationed with the 212th, they made it a point to spend time with the young Commander, and her protective Captain. The first time they interacted, Rabble and Rán instantly clicked, quickly finding things to giggle and bond over. Everyone enjoyed hearing and seeing them, it made the ship a happier place, if only for a time.

It took Loudmouth a little longer to relax while spending time with Rán and Aure. Where the ARC trio were technically under their command, they were a bit more independent from the rest of the battalion. Where Loudmouth was directly under their command, and it took him awhile to loosen up around them. 

They were well past that at this point. Once Loudmouth realized that Rán was quite familiar with clone culture, and how they all worked, and interacted with each other, it became easy for him to relax around her.

Currently, Rabble was in Loudmouth’s lap, whose arms were wrapped around him, occasionally reaching up to adjust and move the cards in Rabble’s hands. Whispering in his ear, working out their hand together. Mischief was already out of the game, and was cleaning his blaster. 

Ruckus had already folded, and was leaning back in his chair watching with a small smile, as Aure tried to read Rabble and Loudmouth before playing his hand. He finally put down Our Lady of Hope with a frustrated huff. 

Rabble looked to Loudmouth, who nodded at him before he leaned forward, with Loudmouth’s hands on his hips so he didn’t fall, to put down Our Lady of the Black Saber.

Aure spluttered, “How in all the _ nine hells _ did you manage to have the perfect card to win that hand!?” 

Rabble giggled as he pulled in their winnings, a mixture of credits and sweets, as Rán looked at Ruckus with a smile, “I take it, that doesn’t happen often?” 

“Nope.” Ruckus answered, popping the ‘p’ sharply, as Aure continued to mutter indignantly. 

Boil and Waxer walked in to investigate the noises, “Everything okay in here?”

Rán turned to them, “They are just teaching me how to play Corellian Hold ‘em.” 

Boil scoffed, “Against those two? Good luck keeping any of your creds. I swear to all the little gods they must be cheating, but neither of us could ever figure out how.”

Loudmouth mock gasped, “How could you ever accuse this face of cheating?” As Rabble smiled at the group. 

Boil rolled his eyes, “We all have the same face,  _ dikut _ , and if you don’t think this face can cheat, then you’ve never played with this asshole.” He pointed his thumb at Waxer, standing just behind him, who just shrugged with a straight face. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to play? Just one hand? For Rán’s sake?” Ruckus chimed in, still leaning back in his chair, knowing smirk on his face.

“ _ Fine _ . One hand. But I’m keeping an eye on you two.” While Boil was pointing at Rabble and Loudmouth, he missed Waxer’s sly grin. 

Suffice it to say, Boil walked out with only the blacks on his back, and that was only because the other three gave them  _ back _ .

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7cae6b7234a10cccc5d4fc75fcc781b2/tumblr_om7eaeeT6I1qhciipo1_540.gif) is all I could think of for Waxer's face when Boil points at him over his shoulder.


End file.
